Generally, a traveling direction of a vehicle is controlled by controlling a steering wheel connected to wheels. However, when resistance between the wheels and a road surface is high or a steering trouble factor occurs, steering control power may decrease, and thus rapid control may be difficult. In this case, an electric power steering system (EPS) is used in order to solve this problem. Such a power steering apparatus is an apparatus configured to use a power apparatus to control the steering wheel in order to reduce a control force.
In the EPS, an electronic control unit drives a motor according to traveling conditions detected by a vehicle speed sensor, a torque angle sensor, and a torque sensor and secures turning stability, and rapidly provides a restoring force so that a driver can stably drive.
The torque angle sensor may be functionally divided into a torque sensing module and a steering angle sensing module. The sensing modules are disposed inside a housing. The housing including the sensing modules is installed inside a column housing. Here, the housing is fixed to an inside of the column housing such that the housing does not rotates. Fixing structures may be provided on an outer circumferential surface of the housing and an inner wall of the column housing. However, general fixing structures are provided to completely restrict movement of the housing in order to secure fixability.
However, in a case in which the housing is completely restricted by the column housing, there are problems in that assemblability of the housing and the column housing is greatly reduced, and sensor performance is greatly reduced due to weakness against vibration.